Thanksgiving Dinner
by iheartShules
Summary: Carter and Reese host their first Thanksgiving dinner. Post 3x09 so AU. Established CaReese. (Just a fluff/sentimental piece) Not proofread because I waited till like the last moment to write this, sorry!


_**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! This was written spur of the moment, so it's not proofread which I apologize for! I was not going to bug my friend Elaine who has been so wonderful to me to proof this last minute to post it on Thanksgiving especially since I wrote this last night.**_

_**It's a little piece just fluffy and a little sentimental.**_

* * *

"I'm carving this bird, Joss." John snapped as he tugged the knife closer to him. This was their first Thanksgiving together as a couple, they had all their friends over, and Root. Joss didn't feel right leaving the woman alone without anyone to spend the holiday with, and she had come through for the people she cared about the most. She was seated between Shaw and Finch, while Lionel was seated next to Taylor on the opposite side. Joss was going to take one end of the large dining table, while John had the other, which sucked since she couldn't play footsie with him, but it was only right since they were hosting this get-together. But damn it, she cooked the bird, she was damn well going to carve it!

"No, you're not, John, I cooked it I carve it!" She countered as she tugged the knife back towards her including his hand which refused to relinquish the knife's handle. John's piercing blue eyes were boring into hers, and she lifted her chin because she was just as stubborn, maybe more than he was.

"Perhaps, John you should allow Jocelyn to carve the turkey since she had cooked the meal." Harold said as he tried to play referee as always for them. John glared at Finch for siding with her, while she felt smug.

"Oh come on, Carter, let wonder-boy carve the turkey, make him feel like he did something besides watch the Detroit Lions lose." Lionel took John's side.

"Yeah…wait, I helped cook the turkey." John defended and she snorted.

"No you didn't, helping set the table does not constitute helping me cook the meal, John." Joss argued tugging the knife back towards her when he tugged it to him.

"Can someone carve it, soon?" Taylor murmured with a smirk knowing how his mother and Mr. Badass could argue for hours. If that happened the food would be cold and then they'd probably be making out, and Taylor walked in on that too many times to count. His poor eyes, there was one thing no teenage boy wanted to see; his mother making out with her boyfriend.

Shaw was holding her fork and knife up in her hands, clearly disgruntled that they were arguing over who was going to carve the turkey. "What the kid said or I'll be carving you and Reese!" Shaw snarled as she clutched her stainless steel utensils like weapons. "I'm hungry!"

"First of all, Shaw, you're always hungry, and secondly I'd love to see you try to carve me." Joss said with a swift and dismissive look, but it was all John needed. With her gaze off his, he swooped in, tugged the large knife free of her grip, and made the first slice. "JOHN!"

"Halle-freaking-lujah, Captain America is finally going to carve the damned turkey we are going to get to eat this century!" Shaw shouted in praise, slamming her fists on the table in happiness.

"She's so cute when she's hungry, which is ALL the time!" Root flirted which earned a look from Shaw, before a ghost of a smile tried to worm its way onto her face.

Joss sat down very irritated that she lost, folding her arms across her chest, and watched John carve the turkey. She had to admit he was good at it. He looked so cute in the burgundy sweater she forced him to wear, her eyes slid down to his butt that was encased in nice tight blue jeans. Mmmm, he looked good enough to eat if you asked her, she much prefer a helping of John then the turkey she worked over for the past six hours.

"John can I see you in the bedroom, please." She growled stiffly after he finished carving.

"Uh-oh, heard the before, Mr. Badass is in trouble!"

"Aw, looks like Carter is going to give John a time out, maybe discipline him give him a nice spanking." Shaw cackled. Joss refused to make eye contact with Shaw who had figured her out. John however hadn't. He glared at Shaw then glaring at her, before sweeping his arm to allow her to lead. John followed behind her she licked her lips as he entered the bedroom shutting the door.

"Joss, look I…." she whirled around kissing him hotly. She pushed him into the closed door of their bedroom, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He sighed as he kissed her back just as passionately.

Joss broke the kiss. "Look, we have probably a few minutes, get inside me." She moaned as her hands immediately fell to his pants to undo them. He smiled as he pushed her dress up to her hips. He grabbed the elastic of her panties, tugging them down, and she stepped out of them. John stood back up, she grinned in success as his pants fell to his knees and she pushed his underwear down.

"I love it when you are sneaky," he whispered in her ear.

"You just love me." She whispered back. 

* * *

"They're having sex." Shaw murmured as she stuffed turkey, mash potatoes, and stuffing all at once into her mouth. They had been gone for several minutes now, and they have not heard any yelling, so that meant they were loving rather than fighting. Root nodded in agreement, Harold eyed the closed door thoughtfully, while Fusco looked disturbed but not nearly as much as Taylor.

"Please don't say that." Taylor grumbled. "I much prefer to think my mother and Mr. Badass do not know the meaning of that word."

Shaw snorted. "Sorry kid," Reese and Carter exited the bedroom, looking giggly and hormonal because they were holding hands, making sick and sappy looking eyes at each other as they walked over. She rolled her eyes. Carter was glowing and Reese looked relaxed. "Really sorry kid." she muttered.

John and Joss let go of one another's hand. She slid into a seat at the one end while John at the other, before heaping their plates with food. John looked up noticing the look on Shaw's face, before sighing. Great she knew they had sex, with his luck she'd blab about it at the dining room table. But shockingly she remained silent, before giving him a wink, and focused back on her food.

He looked up and caught Joss's eyes, they smiled at one another. "How about we each say one thing we are thankful for? I'll start." Joss commented which earned her looks from everyone. "I'm thankful for my boy, John, and all of my friends and family."

"I'm thankful for the food because it's fucking fantastic." Shaw moaned as she scarfed more food down her throat. Joss rolled her eyes but what did she expect, it was Shaw.

"I'm thankful for Sameen," Root grinned as she eyed Shaw.

"More like you should be thankful I haven't killed you yet!" Shaw snapped.

"Oh Sameen it's not nice to lie." Root said before placing turkey into her mouth with a smile.

"Well, I'm thankful that we are safe and can spend this holiday together." Harold spoke up to stop the argument about to happen, after taking a sip of his water.

"I'm thankful for my kid being safe and happy, even if he's with my ex-wife right now." Lionel said with a warm smile on his face as he thought about Lee. Joss was happy Lionel was this happy.

"Well I'm just thankful my mom is alive, safe, and so happy with Mr. Badass." Taylor spoke up. Joss shifted her gaze to her son, smiling softly at him. She reached over grabbing his hand.

"I love you baby boy,"

"I love you too, mom." Taylor squeezed her hand back. Then all eyes turned to John who had been quiet during the entire time. He hadn't touched his food, seemingly lost in thought.

"What about you wonder-boy what are you thankful for?" Lionel questioned.

Joss watched as John's eyes shifted around the table. "I'm thankful for each day each and every one of you, allow me to be in your life." He murmured gruffly before letting his eyes fall to his plate. Joss eyed the man she loved as they all quietly ate. He had no idea it was their honor to be allowed in his life, rather than the other way around. She silently said a thank you to god, for letting her find this man when she did, and for letting her get the chance to love him. She felt fiercely sentimental right now, as she watched him talk to Lionel, her eyes slid to Finch who was speaking to her son, then to Root and Shaw who were talking. She slid from her chair, grabbing her wine, and left. She wanted to be alone for a moment. She entered their living room, peering out the window, seeing the beautiful Manhattan skyline. She felt arms around her waist.

"You okay?" John whispered before kissing her neck softly. She had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm just grateful I got a second chance, John. I almost lost this, I almost lost my life because of HR, and I don't know I feel a bit sentimental." She shrugged letting him turn her around into his arms. He took her wineglass putting it down on the end-table, before tugging her into his arms. She hugged him warmly. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her, she turned her face to see her son having wrapped his arms around her and John. She could see their friends hanging near the entrance, seemingly trying to give them a bit of privacy while casually eavesdropping on them.

"Happy thanksgiving mom." Taylor whispered.

"Happy thanksgiving baby." 

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
